Deprived of Sanity
by love is but an element
Summary: Kanda has self control. Kanda is strong. Kanda is an exorcist. Kanda is doomed. And it's all because of one boy and his desire to see how far he can push his limits with the infamous psycho the swordsman. Yullen and such. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"What's going on?"

Turning around, Lavi looked towards both Lenalee and Kanda as they entered the church. Nearly all the finders, exorcists and science department decided they would all be present to witness this damning event, believing that if anything they deserved to see the ceremony that would condemn them all the a nightmarish hell for Lord only knows how long.

"Allen's decided that it would be best for everyone if he dedicated more of his time training to help other."

"What does that have to do with Allen kneeling in front of nii-san?"

Grinning evilly, Lavi turned his attention to Kanda. "He's said that the only way to do that is if he stops a certain boyfriend from distracting him."

Glowering towards him, Kanda asked in anger, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Looking towards the front of the church, Lavi paused, a strange sense of calm washing over him. Waiting until both supervisor and exorcist were finished and proceeding down the aisle, Lavi counted the seconds. He refused to say anything or even look at his fellow exorcists until both men left.

Turning around he took a deep breath before bracing himself for the inevitable doom that would occur. Staring evenly at the others, he stated steadily.

"Allen just took a vow of chastity."


	2. Why is this happening?

Glancing behind him anxiously, Lavi ran towards the Science Department

Glancing behind him anxiously, Lavi ran towards the Science Department. Though he was not a man that could be easily frightened, he knew that due to recent information his life was in danger.

It wasn't as if he went looking for trouble, but he seemed to attract it quite effortlessly – especially when it concerned a certain exorcist whose lover demanded to know why he had not been consulted before anything as drastic as a vow that prevented any sort of activity he craved.

And having been the one to encourage Allen – encourage meaning not preventing – Kanda felt that an explanation was needed. However, his better half had disappeared the moment the service had finished and no one else seemed particularly aware of the reasons why Allen had reverted to chastity though many had a few ideas and constructive opinions that were shot down immediately before having Mugen placed into their personal space threateningly.

_Please, God,_ Lavi prayed desperately, _if you love me at all – and I mean even the tiniest bit – if you include me as part of your flock of many lambs and such, you gotta help me. Hide me. Burn the building down. Commence the next apocalypse._

"Lavi!"

_Not my apocalypse!_

Freezing dead still, Lavi allowed his friend to deftly come towards him, nervously turning around.

"Start talking," Kanda ordered, lifting the tip of Mugen ever closer to Lavi's neck. "Now."

--

"_You should just forgive him, Allen."_

_All around them was black. Inky darkness clung to the ground below, giving the image of the cold black land covered with fallen leaves. Black rain fell harshly on their sallow skins that had long before been frozen from the frozen air. The once heavy wind now blew softer, yet still tore at clothes that clung to damp bodies as the land around them remained hidden in the darkness._

_Lavi and Allen were now trudging up towards the bleak building, exhausted from days of travel and the amount of fighting both endured throughout the mission. The night had descended quickly after their arrival in the city and with that the weather both men dreaded._

"_Why should I forgive that bastard?" Allen retorted, panting from the struggle of dragging one of their finders towards the entrance of the tower. "He knew that I would be tired. He knew! And then he drags me to that motel, ties me to the bed, practically rapes me and leaves me there for someone to find!"_

_Glancing at the ranting boy beside him, Lavi grinned as he stopped to catch his breath, gently placing his own Finder on the damp ground. "C'mon, you know you can't rape the willing."_

_Allen nearly dropped the finder as he stared at his companion, surprised at his accusation. "I'll have you know that I did fight, thank you very much."_

"_Yeh, but how much is what I'm wondering," Lavi retorted, obviously taking much enjoyment out of embarrassing his friend. "I mean, I was certain that your screams were more from pleasure than anything else."_

_Humiliation overcame Allen as he realised what Lavi had just admitted. "You mean you heard?!" he shrieked, face turning entirely red as he looked at him, praying for any signs of deceit._

_There were none._

"_Hell yeh! And whatta show!" Lavi responded, lifting up the finder again and dragging him the rest of the way to the entrance. "I never thought that Yuu-chan had it in him! I mean, he must have done you pretty hard for you to scream his name __that__ loud."_

_Silence reigned over them briefly as the great oak doors of the Order opened, the Gate Keeper exclaiming its displeasure of being woken from his slumber. Once inside, Allen quickly dropped his finder with one of the nurses awaiting their arrival before dragging Lavi towards the Science Department, all the while with said Bookman-to-be laughing so hard that tears fell from his eye and he nearly collapsed whenever he looked at Allen._

_Trying his hardest not to attack his friend, Allen began his interrogation while deftly moving away from the crowded halls towards the more secluded areas of the castle._

"_... Where were you?"_

"_Two floors up, seven doors down. It was like you were in the other room."_

_Entering the department, Allen was close to crying when he realised what a fool he must look now, falling into bed so easily with Kanda so soon after getting together with him. It had only been last month they confessed to each other – or rather Allen blurted out his feelings and Kanda reluctantly said he felt the same – and only a fortnight since they had first kissed. Never before had he felt so stupid or used. Humiliation burned within him, leaving him shaking and confused._

"_Allen?"_

_Allen was pulled from his thoughts when Lavi began shaking his shoulder gently, staring at him worriedly. He had been trembling like a leaf a moment before with a look of complete anguish that he was certain something wasn't right._

_Shaking his head softly, Allen smiled weakly towards him, feeling slightly stupid for allowing his feelings to become so apparent to those around him._

"_Hey, what's wrong pal?" Lavi asked, concern evident in his voice. "If you feel that bad, just ignore him for awhile. Make him suffer."_

_There was a moment's pause where nothing seemed to move. All was silent – no body wrote, spoke or breathed. Within this time, Allen began to consider how effectively this could work, devising a plan so diabolical that even Lucifer would be envious of his plot. _

"_Maybe I should take a vow of chastity?"_

_The silence that now reigned over as the people gathered as they all digested this suggestion was tense. There was a scent of fear hanging over the room as they all began to imagine a very pissed off swordsman returning from his mission only to know that Allen wouldn't let him near him._

--

Hush reigned over them as Lavi allowed the newly attained information to slowly process in Kanda's brain. Though it may have been a low blow for Allen to counterattack his boyfriend by preventing him from having any sexual pleasures with him, it was completely understandable why he wanted to distance himself from him. Having felt used so shortly after their coupling, of course Allen would want space and time to recuperate and prepare himself for any future encounters with his boyfriend.

Looking back towards the other man, the first thing he realised was that his eyes had been shadowed. Generally, this would have frightened him because it was a brief warning before the swordsman attacked with all his brute force and passion he contained, but this time, while there was an aura of anger and barely restrained rage, there was an underlying feeling of confusion and restraint that led Lavi to comprehend the other vital issue at hand.

Kanda was beginning to mumble to himself.

Though mumbling wasn't anything unusual, it was what he was mumbling that sent Lavi literally flying down the corridors towards the current hiding place of Allen with sweat dripping from his brow.

He had been plotting the ultimate mental and sexual demise of his boyfriend and current chastity vow holder.

"ALLEN! RUN! YUU-CHAN WANTS TO RAPE YOU AGAIN!"


	3. What to do?

All was peaceful in the darkened aisles of the Library

I TOTALLY apologize for not updating! I'm not only lazy, but way behind on work.

No excuse, but oh well, I'm here, and the next chapter is done. It took me a grand total of ½ an hour, so don't expect much. Flames are welcome, but I would rather have nice reviewer hugs from everyone.

AND, if everything works out, I should have a cute little one-shot up within the next couple of days too!

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man because if I did, I would have made sure Allen and Kanda were locked in a closet with Lavi held captive by a certain Noah of Pleasure.

* * *

All was peaceful in the darkened aisles of the Library. Dimly lit candles were scattered among the many tables, soft music echoed faintly around the stacks of books, giving off an aura of serenity and security to all who entered. All who sought sanctuary sat silently, appreciating the tranquillity that overcame them.

"ALLEN!"

Except one poor soul who now sat alert, if not confused, as his name echoed through the Library warningly, accompanied by the sound of heavy footsteps and harsh breathing.

He had taken Lavi's suggestion to hide among the many stacks of books that littered the back of the room where Lavi usually worked through the night. Due to its placement, very few people ever ventured there and many feared the Bookman's fury if they were to trip on any of the forgotten tomes. Now, however, he began to regret even listening to his friend as he came hurtling towards him, hair askew and out of breath, panting heavily while holding his sides in obviously pain.

"Lavi? What's wrong?"

Allen gazed at his friend warily, unsure of how to react to his sudden appearance. That is, until Lavi looked up, and the only thing shining in his eye was a deep fear, making it look deeper than it's usual shade of green. Abruptly, Allen grabbed Lavi, shaking him roughly while continuously begging to know what had happened.

"Run…" Lavi panted, swallowing heavily. "Yuu-chan…coming… plotting…pain…darkness…evil…"

Fear now ran down Allen's spin, making goose bumps rise on his skin and his arms to gently tremble. Nothing Lavi had just muttered had made any sense, but what he got out of it was that not only was his boyfriend looking for him, but he was also planning something unimaginably painful and heinous to do to him. Though this was not unusual for this to happen between the two, even if they are together, it was undiscovered territory for the both of them. Meaning Allen had no idea on how to handle it.

Meaning, Allen had one of three choices.

One, he could run around the castle, timing his entrances and exits from every room and every mission till Kanda had cooled down. Though it would take some time, it would ensure that he would be safe from any deadly encounters with his boyfriend.

Two, he could go straight up to Kanda and get it all out of the way now so they could be a couple again and get on with their lives. There was no doubt he would have to suffer to a certain extent, but he really didn't like the idea of months of hiding from Kanda.

Third - the one he was most likely going to go with - he could confront Kanda in front of a room of people and tell him face-to-face his reasoning why he took his vow and constantly flaunt it in his face till he cracks and begs for forgiveness.

'_Hm…maybe the last one is more dangerous than I first thought?'_ Allen pondered, imagining the multiple ways his plans could fail and lead him into even more trauma.

"Erm, Allen?"

While thinking on his decisions, Lavi had fully regained his senses and had been waving his hands in front of Allen's face repeatedly. Before he could do anything, however, an echo of the large, oak Library doors sounded through the aisles, accompanied by small shouts of terror and the unmistakable aura of anger that constantly hung over a certain Kanda.

These events awoke both Allen and Lavi from their calm while putting them on edge and fuelling the fears in their hearts. Turning to each other swiftly, they began to signal a plan to one another, all too aware of the aura quickly moving towards them with heavy footfalls that seemed to only get quicker the longer they got.

Sweat now falling from both boys' brows, they glanced briefly to each other, nodding their heads in unison, and began to count down mentally while praying that all went as planned or else they would both be skewered for their efforts.

1…

Books began to fall as the aura became more enraged as it was unable to find its prey.

2…

A poor, unfortunate soul who got in the way began screaming in horror as a barely audible sound of metal rang, followed by the shouting ending abruptly with a heavy thud.

3…

The aura was now visible, clouding the aisles in a deep purple with shades of dark blue tainting it, flowing between shelves and stacks of books, clawing its way ever closer.

4…

Muttering could now be heard among the falling of books and splintering bookcases. Both boys now looked at each other, obviously frightened beyond words, but after a curt nod from Lavi, they stood up straight behind one of the last bookcases left standing.

"5!"

Suddenly, like the entrance of the intense aura, they leapt out from their hiding posts, innocence at the ready and running straight at Kanda, who now looked bemused as well as enraged. All three prepared themselves for an all-out battle, Lavi glancing at their escape, Allen looking at Lavi hopefully, and Kanda looking both pleased at finding his boyfriend, angry that he had been hiding from him and extremely jealous and enraged that Allen had chosen to look at Lavi and not him.

The wind began to pick up around them, stances solid and weapons at the ready. And the Library would have been all but standing had they not been disturbed by a rather frustrated Lee.

* * *

Very short, not very detailed, but that is because you are only meant to get the idea that Kanda means business, Lavi is protective, Allen is wary of Kanda and respects Lavi (not in a gay way, sorry Laven fans! If you squint or ask nicely, there might be some!) and the possibility that of a Lee sibling angered for one reason or another and that Bookman is not there.

PLEASE review and tell me what you think!

…How does a Santarina Kanda sound?


End file.
